


an impossible chase

by Chillykins



Series: Hubert Week 2020 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chillykins/pseuds/Chillykins
Summary: When Lord Arundel takes Edelgard away, there's no time for making plans. Hubert just runs.
Series: Hubert Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955869
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Hubert Week 2020





	an impossible chase

**Author's Note:**

> hubert week day two! today's prompt is failure
> 
> twitter: longestyeehaw / tumblr: applecideralex

For as long as he can remember -- which admittedly doesn’t cover much time, as young as he is -- Hubert knows himself to be the type of person who plans. It’s a quality his father has cultivated during the younger Vestra’s training. And yet, here Hubert is, running farther and farther from Enbarr with every moment.

Edelgard is gone. There’s no time to waste with planning.

He wishes he has the skills to ride a horse. He’s had lessons, but he’s not competent enough to have considered stealing one for the chase. Although, with as much of a rush as he’s in, he can’t say the idea would’ve occurred to him. He has to settle for his long strides and the lessons from his father. And good fortune, as much as Hubert loathes to acknowledge that anything is out of his control. If something happens to Edelgard before he reaches her, there’s nothing he can do. He can’t outrun a carriage.

His only lead is the tracks before him. He doesn’t know where Arundel is taking Edelgard or why. Perhaps in time the trail will reveal a definite destination. All Hubert cares about is that it’s heading away from Enbarr. The sooner he determines something more specific, the sooner he can take his own route -- assuming his studies of Empire land prove to be reliable. On the off chance someone he doesn’t want to follow him _is_ following him, they’ll see the same carriage tracks and find him if he remains with them. 

It brings some degree of comfort to make even such a small plan. Hubert allows it to float in his mind as he focuses on the run. He’ll keep the pace up as long as he can. Perhaps the carriage has stopped for some reason. 

Time passes with no sign of the carriage. The tracks continue on for as far as he can see. It’s tempting to push himself further. He can only imagine how far Edelgard is now. But his breath is ragged -- he’s not used to extended runs -- and his pace is undoubtedly slowing. Every now and again the edges of his vision go black. He’ll do her no good if he passes out. Besides, the sun has long since set. Unless he wants to continue with some magic as his light, further draining his energy, there’s the risk of tripping or falling. The moon isn’t up yet to help him.

Knowing it’s the best choice but hating it nonetheless, Hubert searches for a place to rest. Somewhere off the main road, preferably close to resources. In his haste, he’d grabbed neither food nor drink. It seems as if he’ll be chasing Edelgard for some time. He’ll need to be nourished. 

Having to provide for himself doesn’t bother him as much as it might many nobles. To prepare him for a situation where he and Edelard somehow wind up in the wilderness, his father taught him survival basics.

Even if it’d be more work, Hubert wishes she is here with him.

As he slows to a walk, he scans the horizon. Not too far ahead there’s a copse. It will serve as good shelter, though whether it has resources remains to be seen. Having a destination takes some of the weight from his legs.

For the first minutes after he arrives, he simply sits. Now that he’s settled, his exhaustion presses on him full force. The tree bark digs into his back as he leans against it. How much farther is Edelgard? He pretends she’s just out of sight, though he knows it’s a ridiculous thought. As long as the distance isn’t stretched any further as he rests...but even that may be too much to hope for.

Hubert’s breath slowly returns to him. The moment he’s aware of it, he stands once more. It’s time to find some food and water.

* * *

The cluster of trees turns out to have been an excellent decision for a camp. A small stream is close by, and he makes a late dinner out of a couple of rodents he’d stunned with magic before killing with his dagger. Not an impressive meal by any means, but it’s enough. Feeling a new energy for his chase strings. He can’t continue, not tonight.

Gravel crunches somewhere down the road. Hubert ducks behind a tree, knowing his black clothes will keep him hidden. He leans around the trunk just enough to see who approaches. The dim moonlight illuminates several people on horseback. He’s ready to remain out of sight for as long as necessary -- but then he recognizes the uniform of Imperial soldiers. They’ve come to help.

He steps out, pulling up some magic to shine on his face. The three pull on their horses’ reins, stopping just feet away.

“Lord Hubert,” one greets. “We’ve been looking for you.”

“Will we be able to continue through the night?” he asks.

“We will be returning to Enbarr tonight, yes.”

Hubert blinks. He can’t have heard them correctly. “Lady Edelgard’s tracks lead away from Enbarr. We need to follow them.”

“You misunderstand why we’re here. We’re not following Lady Edelgard. We’re here to bring you back to the palace.”

“You’re the ones who are misunderstanding. She was taken by her uncle, and we must save her.”

The soldier’s hand rests on the hilt of their blade. That’s all Hubert needs to see to know it’s time to leave. Without warning, he takes off through the trees. He’ll worry about finding the trail in the morning. Right now, he needs to lose the soldiers. He’d considered people tailing him, but he hadn’t anticipated the Imperial Army turning against him. Against Edelgard.

He doesn’t look behind him once. Every second counts. With the darkness, it should be easy enough to be out of their sight. The issue is making sure he remains so once the sun rises. He will have to sleep at some point, and waking up to them dragging him off isn’t the morning he wants. So Hubert pushes himself as he had earlier in the day, running until he can’t any longer. The various times he’d tripped -- as expected, as he hadn’t dared use magic to light his way and reveal his location -- hadn’t helped.

There aren’t any trees nearby this time, so he settles for a flat area speckled with stones. He curls up against the largest rock. If the soldiers are to come in this direction, they shouldn’t see him unless they investigate carefully. It’s not much optimism, but it helps him drift off once his breathing steadies.

* * *

The next days are a repeat of the first. Hubert pushes himself as far as he can, breaks for a meal and refreshments, and takes off again. And now he has to worry about the soldiers finding him. He has to break into the open occasionally to ensure that he’s still on Edelgard’s trail, but for the most part he sticks to anywhere he can locate places to hide.

They catch up with him twice: once he’s able to lose them in a hilly area, and the other time he brings a tree down with a blast of magic, giving him enough time to get away. His irritation with their interference is likely only matched by their irritation that a boy is besting them. It would be more satisfying if they weren’t slowing him down.

How much time have they cost him? Hubert doesn’t want to think about it, on top of how much of a lead Edelgard already has. Short of a disaster with the carriage -- which in and of itself is an issue, as he can’t have her hurt -- he doesn’t see how he will be able to catch up. Perhaps they’re nearing their destination, though he can’t think of anything of note in this part of the Empire.

His mouth dry, he begins to look for signs of water. He’s stayed close to a stream for most of the day, though recently swerved off to check on the tracks again. It doesn’t take him long to find it again. Kneeling at the edge of the water, he splashes water on his face before drinking deep. He pauses, then takes another sip. It’s as he rubs his eyes that he hears horses’ hooves over the soft stream flow.

Slowly, Hubert stands. Across the way is one of the soldiers. A glance behind him shows the other two. He curses internally at allowing them to sneak up on him.

His magic flickers around his hands. He doesn’t know how his control or stamina will hold up. Despite his magic being advanced for his age, he’s still young. So far he’s just used it in small doses. Not to mention the people before him are experienced adults. They may have the uniforms of Imperial soldiers, but they are his enemy. Anyone and anything standing between him and Edelgard will be dealt with. Any consequences back home are a worry for the future.

“This has gone on long enough,” one soldier says. “Your father must be worried by now.”

Hubert almost laughs. The soldier speaks as if his father cares about him in the usual love expected of a parent. It’s not to say his father hates him, but any care is just as wrapped up in duty as traditional love. 

“I will return to Enbarr only after I’ve rescued Lady Edelgard,” Hubert declares. “Why won’t you do the same?”

“Our orders are to bring you back to the capital by any means necessary. You understand orders, don’t you?”

He does. If not for the need to stall for an idea, he wouldn’t have even asked them. He’s known where they stand since their first encounter. Flinging out an arm, he fires off a warning shot of magic. The horses are too well-trained to react. The soldiers’ expressions don’t change. He doesn’t care if they don’t show fear as long as they know who they’re dealing with.

Warp magic would be useful, but it’s not a skill he has. He only has his feet to flee. The issue, of course, is the soldiers have horses. He can’t outrun them any more than he can outrun a carriage. Running without slowing them down isn’t an option. Hubert has the range advantage, and he intends to use it.

For all his determination, he quickly realizes he’s in trouble. He considers releasing a rush of magic to push them all back. If it’s too strong...if he seriously injures -- or worse -- one of the soldiers...his father has told him that sacrifices are often needed for the Empire. Hubert can’t imagine killing a soldier sent to retrieve him will be seen as justified. He settles for quick shots to keep the horses at bay as he moves back. They continue to advance.

With an exasperated breath, one of the soldiers steps down from their horse. They draw their sword as the other soldiers begin to circle around. They’re aiming to surround him. He has to buy himself some time. He drops his arms and takes off. Maybe he can break for the trees in the distance, make it harder for their horses to follow. Hands grab his shoulders and yank him back before he can go more than a couple of steps.

“Let go of me!” he snarls.

He can’t reach his knife, but his magic sparks around him in defense. The soldier holding him curses. Their grip loosens. Hubert breaks free, making it half a step before they recover. His magic bubbles more intensely in his veins, begging to be set free with its master in danger. If the soldiers don’t back off, he isn’t sure that he can keep it back.

Something hard strikes the back of his head. Vision spinning, thoughts blurring, he goes limp. The purple spinning around his finds winks out. He’s barely aware of murmuring, “Lady...Edelgard...forgive me…” before everything goes dark.

* * *

“Wake up, Hubert.”

The words drag him to the surface of consciousness. It’s just enough for the dull ache in his head to sink in. The memories return in sharp flashes: the soldiers cornering him, his magic flowing, the blow that knocked him out. He opens his eyes. His father sits in a chair next to the bed Hubert lies on -- his bed, to be exact. He recognizes the bookshelves and orderly desk of his room. The throbbing pain in his skull hurts less than seeing all his progress undone.

“The soldier offers apologies for striking you,” his father says, “but I hear you gave them trouble.”

“Why did you send them after me?” Hubert asks. “Do you not want Lady Edelgard safe?”

“You wouldn’t have made it to her destination.”

“Where?” It’s the most pressing question, but Hubert wonders how his father knows.

“Fhirdiad.”

“ _Fhirdiad_?” His father is right. Hubert can’t imagine how he can make it so far on his own. Even if he’d been back where he was, instead of Enbarr. “Why would Lord Arundel take her to Fhirdiad?”

Instead of answering, his father stands. “Now that you know the scope of the journey, I trust you won’t be following after her again. If you do, however, I’ll have to send the soldiers again.”

“Father, what’s happen--”

“The soldiers said you used quite the amount of magic. I recommend resting more before you use it further.”

Hubert sits up abruptly, ignoring the brief darkness in his vision at the sudden movement. “Father!”

Without a second glance, his father leaves. Hubert stares at the closed door. Something is wrong. He can feel it. Edelgard in Fhirdiad, his father knowing when she can’t have arrived yet. His father doesn’t always answer questions, but it is especially concerning given the situation. Knowing he’s in the middle of something much bigger than he is offers no comfort to Hubert.

He draws his legs up to his chest. Gripping his hair, he presses his forehead to his knees. What sort of Vestra is he, allowing a Hresvelg to be carted off to another country? To fail to bring her back? On the chase, he’d been able to mostly ignore the hole left in him by Edelgard’s absence. But now he’s alone with his thoughts. Alone with the knowledge his sole purpose in life is miles away, perhaps never to return.

His training will likely continue -- Edelgard has her siblings, after all -- but it won’t be the same.

What Hresvelg wants to be served by a failed Vestra?


End file.
